


Where The Sun Don't Shine

by Desteal2258 (orphan_account)



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: 13 Year old Sam, 17 year old Dean, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Character Death, M/M, Past Character Death, Young Dean Winchester, Young Everyone, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Desteal2258
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun was bearing down for the first time in nearly forever. How ironic, that on this particular day, the sun would beat down on them. How ironic that on this day the sun would shine at all.  The day that everything went to Hell. The day Sam Winchester's name was called from that capitalists mouth and the entire world stood still for Dean. <br/>Dean had always told Sammy that nothing bad could happen when the sun shone. So why would it shine today?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Reaping

I had always told Sam that when the sun shone, nothing bad would happen. This was because the sun actually shinning was a rare occurrence and when it did, good things tended to happen. Sammy is a smart kid, he really is. He fits right into District 3. I am good with engineering and Sammy is great with the technology. He is my everything right now and I am his. Our mom died in a fire when he was a baby and our father was killed by Peacemakers for trying to hunt for food outside of our district. I've been taking care of Sam since I was 11. I'm relieved that since I'm 17, I have just one more year with a chance of entering the Hunger Games. If I were to get chosen, Sam would be devastated and alone.  
Today was the day of the Reaping and the sun was shining brightly in the sky.  
I pushed the blankets off of my body, careful not to wake my brother who was lying next to me. Walking to the kitchen, I pulled what scarce food we had out of the cabinets and began to prepare a meal for us. My thoughts were scattered as I thought of Sam. He was 13 and had a very small chance of getting reaped today. A relieved breath passed my lips as I kept working on food. I felt arms wrap around my stomach and put on a smile before turning around to face my little brother. He was still holding onto me, the top of his head just barely coming to my neck, and I returned his embrace.  
"Hey, Sammy." I greeted, my face buried in his mop of hair. He pulled back and I saw slight tear stains on his face. "What's the matter?"  
"I'm scared, Dean. I'm really scared." Sam rushed out, in obvious panic. I shushed him as I rubbed his back.  
"You're name is in there twice. There is no way it will be you, Sam."  
"I'm not scared for me, I'm scared for you." Sam's words made me deflate. My name was in there at least 30 times, maybe more.  
"It won't be me. I'm sure." I lied. I pulled him away and pointed to the window. "The sun is shining, Sam. Today will be a great day. You'll see."  
He nodded and went to go get dressed. I turned back to preparing food and looked out the window. The sun illuminated the broken district we lived in. I left the bread I had been making on the fire, knowing full well Sam would finish it for me. I strode back to the bedroom we shared and pulled out the ‘good’ clothes I had from the small dresser. It was a worn white dress shirt and equally worn jeans. I wet my hands in the bowl of water on the dresser to slick my hair back. When I turned around I saw Sam in his clothes holding the bread I had started. He had broken it in two and was offering me a piece. I shot him a smile before helping him tuck in his own shirt. His mop of hair was still messy but there was little to nothing to do about that. I took the food he offered and ruffled his already messy hair. He smiled and followed me to the door as we made our way down to the town center.   
They had already set up the stage and lights. People were already gathered around it as we walked up. I lead Sam to the table to get signed in before looking for my friends. I spotted them saving me a spot in the crowd already. When I looked back down, Sam was gone and it was nearly my turn. Panic almost set in before I realized her probably went off with his own age group. I made my way to my friends and settled in.  
Iberis Hayes smiled and greeted us on the stage she stood on and my mouth went dry. I looked around from my place, I had lost Sam but was sure he was safe, and saw my friends. These people...I had grown up with and they hadn't been picked yet. We were still here. But today could change it all. I shook my head and smiled. The sun was finally shining, I wouldn't think of that. Iberis was the capitalist that travelled to district 3 every year and it sure showed. Her yellow hair was in this weird huge hairdo that defiantly defied gravity. The outfit was this dress made out of sunflowers. Interesting choice. I tuned back into what she had to say when she started the video. They played the video every year and it was bull really. After the video, Iberis smiled.  
"Wasn't that nice, I love that film." She sighed. "Anyways, let’s get started. Ladies first." She smiled huge and waddled over in her tall heels to the glass bowl that contained all the girl names in the district. We all collectively held our breath as her hand fished around in the bowl before grabbing a slip of paper. She waddled back over to the mic. The silence across the waves of people was deafening as she unfolded the paper, looked at us and leaned forward to the mic.  
"Charlie Bradbury.” Iberis’s pitchy voice echoed through the crowd. I bit my lip to keep from gasping. Charlie was one of my best friends, one of our best friends. Sam adored her because she was always nice to him. She is just a few months younger than me at 16. I searched for her bright red hair and when I found it, my eyes never left her. She was about mid-way back in the girls’ row. She steadily made her way to the side of the stage where Iberis beckoned her upward. I saw her take a breath and start climbing. I noticed the way her hands were shaking. When she arrived at the center of the stage, Iberis smiled and introduced her again as the girl tribute of District 3.  
“Now, onto the boys.” Iberis smiled shortly and made her way to the boys bowl. A mantra began in my head. ‘Not me, not me, not me, not me.’ I prayed to anyone and anything that the name would not be my own. No one would take care of Sam. My eyes shot up to the stage where Iberis was unfolding the paper slip in her hands. She took a deep breath and leaned in.  
“Samuel Winchester.”  
My world froze and slowed down. I saw everyone turn to me and pity was on their faces. My little brother. I looked to the sun, which shone on bright, unaware of what was happening. When my world settled, I saw Sammy making his way to the walkway. I pushed past the people around me.   
“Sam! Sammy! Stop.” Peacemakers held me back as I tried to run to my little brother. He turned to face me. He looked so small standing in the middle of so many people. The next words out of my mouth would mark the day everything went to Hell.  
“I volunteer. I volunteer as tribute.” I saw people looking on with shock and knowing glances. They knew he was my world. The hands holding me back, let go ad I rushed to Sam and hugged him tight. I felt his sobs rack his body.   
“Dean, No!” He sobbed. I held him tight, my body still in shock.  
“Sammy, go find your friends. I’ll… I’ll figure this all out. I promise.” He nodded and stumbled back to his friends as I straightened out and made my way to the edge of the stage. Everyone was silent and I could hear the muffled sobs from my baby brother. As I climbed the steps, my heart pounded in my chest. I locked eyes with Charlie on the stage and I saw her crying now. My mind blocked out any sound and I watched Iberis mouth move but my eyes had found Sam in the crowd. How was this going to work?  
“Your name?” Iberis said for probably the 3rd time, looking a bit miffed.  
“Dean. Dean Winchester.” I forced out, my voice a bit shaky.  
“I’d bet anything that was your younger brother.” She said, smiling. I could only nod, eyes roaming the crowd. I had to get Sammy someone. Someone in case I didn’t…. No. As I shook Charlie’s hand, I decided. I would do anything to make it back to Sammy. I looked up at the sun, which was beginning to be blocked by clouds. Good things never happen where the sun don’t shine.


	2. Saying Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait for an update. I am still coming up with a whole plot for this story. I apologize for it being short.

Dean had never been more afraid in his life. Not when his dad was beaten to death in the square by Peacemakers, not when Sam hadn’t come home one night, not even when he woke up the day before a reaping and knew his name was in at least 30 times. No, Dean was terrified. He wouldn’t let it show though.   
He paced back and forth in the small room the Peacemakers had taken him to after the reaping. He knew he was going to be able to say goodbye but he was anxious to see his brother. His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and his head shot up.  
“Dean!” Sam exclaimed before throwing himself at him, pressing his face into Dean’s chest. Dean embraced him back and breathed out a sigh of relief.  
“Sammy… I was scared you weren’t coming. You get lost or something?” Dean gave a weak smile at him and Sam’s mouth upturned at the lame attempt at a joke. “Sam, people will take care of you. Everyone loves you.”  
Dean looked into Sam’s eyes while gripping his face in his hands. He noticed that they were shaking. Dean licked his lips and took a shaky breath before pulling Sam back into a hug. His hands gripped the back of Dena’s shirt tightly.  
“Dean I don’t want you to die.” Sam’s voice was muffled in my chest but Dean heard his broken words in the silent room. He pulled away from him, taking his face into his hands again.  
“Hey, don’t think that way.” Dean said softly but sternly.   
“Promise to try your best, Dean.”  
“I promise…I promise to win, Sammy. I’ll do it for you. I have to come back to you!” He pulled him into another hug just as the guards came in to retrieve him. Dean saw his eyes glistening before he wiped them away.   
“I love you too!” He shouted and struggled as the guard pulled him from the room. Dean tried to reach out for him but was held back by another peacemaker. He shook him off and shot him a glare as he moved to the other side of the room. Dean knew he wouldn’t be getting any other visitors so he sat down on a chair setting in the corner.  
After a bit of deafening silence, the door opened again and Dean was pretty much dragged out of the room. Everything was a blur really for a bit after that. Next thing he knew, Dean was on a train that was moving incredibly fast. He looked down and saw a beautiful table set with all kinds of treats and food. Dean’s stomach growled as he eyed the beautiful food. He turned away though, in favour of checking this place out.   
His heart ached a bit as his thoughts wandered to Sam. He wondered what he was doing right now while he was on his way to the Capital. Dean really hoped he was being care for. As Dean was thinking he nearly ran into someone. He looked up to apologize only to realize it was Charlie.  
“Dean!” She exclaimed, a bit surprized. “Hey.”  
“Hey.” Dean replied a bit dryly.  
“How are you taking all this? Are you okay? Is Sam?” Charlie went off, her curious and adventurous side shining through. Dean smiled weakly and chuckled.  
“I’m fine, Charlie. Sam is being taken care of.” I hope, he silently added.  
“Do…” She started but trailed off, her eyes moving to the ground.  
“Yeah?”  
“Do you think it’s weird… us being friends and all? We might have to kill each other later.”  
“Charlie. You’re my friend. Have been even before… all of this. I would even consider you my sister. You won’t die my hands.” Dean promised and Charlie gave him a smile. Cooing from the behind made them turn around and they saw Iberis in the doorway  
“That was just the cutest thing ever.” She gushed. Deans face hardened as he saw Iberis, but Charlie’s hand on his arm made his anger dissipate somewhat.  
“Stop harassing the kids.” A gruff voice called out from the other direction. Dean and Charlie both turned and saw a man sitting there. He had grey hair and beard. He worse a dress shirt which was somewhat covered in what looked like grease stains. He nodded to them and raised his beer to them.   
“The names Bobby. Bobby Singer. And I’m your mentor.”


	3. Not an update

This isn't an update but I want to apologise to those who are waiting for one. I will be trying to update soon, I promise. I've just been busy with life and school.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfiction. It was inspired by a picture I saw of Sam's name getting called and Dean volunteering. Please be easy with the comments. Any advice and thoughts are welcome. Thank You!


End file.
